Psicológico
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Olivia fez todo o possível para salvar Elliot. Mas será que ele queria que ela fizesse tudo isso? - Baseado no Season Finale da 10ª Temporada Zebras


**Psicológico**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Olivia Benson X Elliot Stabler

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: Olivia fez todo o possível para salvar Elliot. Mas será que ele queria que ela fizesse tudo isso?**

**Disclaimer: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit não é meu, nem seus personagens. Só a trama me pertence.**

* * *

"Olá Liv."

"Dale? Onde está o Elliot?"

"Ele saiu com o O'Halloran para comer sushi. E esqueceu o celular aqui na mesa. Vacilo, certo?"

"O resultado já saiu?"

"Ainda não saiu. Mas não vai demorar." Pausa. "Você quer que eu peça para que o Elliot te ligue de volta?"

"Hm, não. Não é nada urgente, obrigada. Tchau Dale."

"Tchau Liv."

Olivia desligou o telefone, pensando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"_...Saíram para comer sushi."_

* * *

Olivia foi para o laboratório o mas rápido possível. Com medo do que estaria acontecendo lá dentro. Ao se aproximar da porta ela pôde ouvir alguém gemendo de dor.

"Elliot? El?" Ela não esperava ver seu parceiro e melhor amigo ali, amarrado numa cadeira com a camisa cheia de sangue. Ele estava ofegando e balançando a cabeça para ela não se aproximar.

"Elliot!"

"Não se mexa!" Aquela voz.

"Dale?" Ela perguntou enquanto se virava para vê-lo.

"Larga a arma!"

"Dale?" Olivia foi se virando devagar, sem querer tirar os olhos de Elliot.

"Abaixa a arma!" Dale estava nervoso, ela podia ver que a arma, provavelmente de Elliot, estava tremendo no ar.

"Está tudo bem."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Liv? Eu não queria ter que te machucar." Havia emoção na voz dele.

"Você não precisa." Ela mantinha seu rosto com uma expressão calma, neutra. Mas por dentro ela estava um caos. _"Isso Olivia, brinque com o emocional dele. Isso vai te salvar... Isso vai salvar o El!"_

"Obviamente você viu muito Liv." A expressão dele era pesarosa.

"Vamos nos acalmar Dale. Você fez tudo certo." Olivia deu um sorriso. "Tudo certo, um do discípulos do Harrison veio aqui e atacou os dois. Você achou os corpos e me chamou."

"Aconteceu isso?" Dale estava confuso, ela não devia falar isso. Ela devia ficar ao lado de Elliot.

"É o que eu vou contar para o Cragen." Ela mostrou seu sorriso para Dale.

"Não, você está mentindo." Olivia podia ver a incerteza nos olhos de Stuckey. Ele não sabia se ela estava mentindo ou não.

"_Ponto para mim. E para o El." _"Se você soubesse o que esse canalha já fez!" Falar assim de seu melhor amigo doía, mas era necessário. "Alguém precisa acabar com ele!" Ela só esperava que seu plano desse certo.

"Ela está mentindo, ela vai se virar contra você!" Elliot gritava, mas aparentemente Dale não ouvia. Olivia começou a andar na direção da cadeira onde ele estava amarrado. "Eu quero ouvi-lo gritar." Ela arrancou a Silver Tape que estava cobrindo sua boca. Ela sabia que tinha que ser dramática para convencer o loiro. Então ela foi. Ela deu um tapa na cara de Elliot, dois, três, quatro. Ela não sabia quanto tempo mais iria agüentar essa farsa. "Eu não sabia que alguém pensava como eu, eu não tinha em quem confiar."

"Cala a boca." Na voz de Elliot podia ser ouvido o desprezo.

"Alguém disse para você abrir a boca?"

"Bate nele de novo." A voz esquecida falou e um brilho apareceu nos olhos e Olivia.

"Não faz isso, vadia!"

Outro tapa.

"Você está mentindo." Olivia olhou para Dale e viu sua cabeça balançando, mas sabia que a batalha estava quase ganha. Ela só precisava de mais alguns momentos e tudo acabaria bem.

"Sabe, quando ele morrer, eu vou precisar de um novo parceiro." Ela sorriu.

"E o Cragen?" Ele ouviu sua risada de escárnio.

"Ele come na minha mão. Ele,o Munch e o Fin."

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, andando em direção de Elliot.

"Você sabe por que a gente se dá tão bem?" Dale fez que não com a cabeça e Olivia pegou a mão que estava sem a arma. "Porque a gente se entende."

"A gente realmente se entende." Ele sorriu contente por um segundo e depois se virou para sua vítima. "Então vamos acabar com a sobra."

"Espera!" _"Pensa rápido Olivia!"_ Os dois homens olharam para ela. "Eu quero que ele veja isso."

"Veja o quê?" Novamente os dois a olhavam, com a mesma expressão confusa.

"Isso." Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa ela se inclinou e beijou Dale.

Ela não sabia o que sentir, então ela resolveu ignorar tudo a não ser o que ela tinha que fazer. Salvar Elliot e se salvar. Mas a prioridade era Elliot, não importava se ela caisse com Dale. Ela olhou para seu amigo enquanto beijava o loiro.

Elliot Stabler percebeu que aquele era o momento perfeito para acabar com tudo aquilo. E ele aproveitou. Assim que viu Olivia fechando os olhos ele chutou a perna de Dale, enquanto ela lhe deu uma cotovelada. Ele caiu no chão inconsciente.

"Você está bem?" Ela pegou a faca caída no chão e foi soltar as mãos de Elliot que estavão presas na cadeira por Silver Tape.

"Eu estou bem." Ele olhou rapidamente para ela e depois para o chão, onde estava o corpo de O'Halloran e Stuckey. "Cmo você soube?"

"Ele disse que você tinha ido comer sushi. Você odeia peixe cru."

* * *

"Vocês estão bem agora?" Cragen perguntou olhando para Elliot mas com uma mão protetora sobre o ombro de Olivia.

"Sim." Olivia evitava olhar Dale. Ela só queria descansar um pouco.

"Os paramédicos já fizeram curativos em mim. Não foi nada grave."

"Por que vocês não vão para casa e descansam? O relatório pode esperar até amanhã, ou depois." Cragen realmente era um pai. "Só descansem." Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido mas também não estava ansioso para saber os detalhes. Pelo clima tenso no ar ele sabia que não iria gostar deles.

"Eu vou ficar por aqui..."

"Brigas de novo?" Munch falou para ele em tom de reprovação.

"Liv, você tem um quarto extra, não é?"

"Ahn, na verdade..." Olivia notou o olhar de Elliot, mas preferiu ignorar. Assim como Cragen ignorou o que ela estava falando.

"Você tem algum outro lugar para ficar Elliot?"

"Não, Capitão."

"Então está certo."

* * *

Eles não se falaram no caminho. Olivia só dirigia enquanto Elliot olhava pela janela. Eles chegaram na casa dela mais rápido do que pensavam.

"Hm... Eu não tenho um quarto extra... Eu tenho um sofá. Ele é bem confortável." Ela deu uma risadinha mas Elliot só assentiu com a cabeça. Ela foi até o seu quarto e pegou um travesseiro e uma coberta extra. "Você já sabe onde fica o banheiro. Eu vou tomar um banho e depois fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer." Estava claro que Olivia estava sendo a perfeita anfitriã.

"Claro."

Olivia olhou para Elliot e foi para seu quarto pegar roupas e depois foi em direção do banheiro para tomar um merecido banho. Ela se olhou no espelho enquanto tirava suas roupas. Ela se sentia horrível por tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Ela chegava a sentir nojo de si mesma pelo que tinha feito. _"Mas foi necessário."_ Ela não sabia qual era o motivo de Elliot estar agindo daquela forma com ela, tão... Distante.

O seu banho foi mais demorado do que os de sempre, porém menos demorado do que deveria ser para que ela se sentisse um pouco melhor. Quando ela saiu do banheiro usando uma camiseta velha e calças de moletom ela percebeu o cheiro gostoso que vinha da cozinha.

"Eu resolvi fazer a comida." Elliot colocou um prato na mesa para ela e para ele. Macarronada. A refeição foi silenciosa. Depois de um tempo quando eles estavam quase acabando de comer Olivia resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Está uma delícia. Eu não sabia que você fazia uma macarronada tão boa."

"Você não sabe tudo sobre mim." Elliot murmurou, mas foi alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

"Já chega. O que está acontecendo com você?" Ela levantou e levou a louça para a pia, tirou o excesso do molho e colocou o prato na lavadora. Elliot fez a mesma coisa.

"Nada está acontecendo, Olivia." Ele evitou seu olhar e ela segurou seu braço.

"_Isso_ está acontecendo! El, fala comigo! Você é meu parceiro, meu melhor amigo! Eu acho que você podia ao menos falar a verdade e não fazer parecer que eu sou uma idiota!"

Elliot soltou a mão que Olivia estava segurando seu braço e moveu-se para longe dela. Ela suspirou e se apoiou na bancada, encostando a cabeça no armário. Ela contou até cinco.

"Você quer saber o que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu agora a pouco com o Dale?!"

"O quê?" Olivia se virou. "Eu salvei a nossa pele, foi isso o que aconteceu!"

"Salvou nossa pele?" Elliot disse em tom de escárnio. "Salvar a nossa pele seria enrolar ele com uma conversa e depois pegar a arma e acabar com tudo! E não agir com uma... Vadia e ficar beijando ele!"

"_Vadia_?" Olivia quase se engasgou com a palavra. Ela não podia estar ouvindo aquilo. "Se você não percebeu, _Stabler_, isso salvou a gente! Se ele desconfiasse de mim nós dois estaríamos mortos agora! Você entende o que é isso? Mortos!"

"É como se você estivesse se vendendo! Como você fez isso? Eu pensei que você lutasse contra isso, e não..."

"E não o quê? Você não pensou que se chegasse a tal ponto eu faria de tudo para salvar a gente?" Ela balançou a cabeça e sentiu o lábio de baixo começar a tremer. "Sabe, você consegue mesmo ser um canalha quando quer." Olivia passou por ele e entrou no seu quarto, seu santuário, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela se encostou na porta e foi escorregando até o chão.

"_Tudo o que ele disse quando a gente estava com o Dale... Eu não sou uma vadia... Sou?"_ Olivia estava sentada no chão com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, segurando sua cabeça como se ela fosse cair se ela parasse. Tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia estava atingindo ela, e ignorar não era mais uma opção. Tudo o que ela tinha feito, tudo o que ela tinha dito. Tudo o que Elliot havia dito. Talvez naquele dia ele tivesse perdido seu melhor amigo tentando salvá-lo.

Houve uma batida silenciosa na porta de seu quarto e só podia ser uma pessoa. Ela não respondeu, nem mesmo se mexeu. Pela visão periférica ela viu a porta se abrindo.

"Eu vou embora. Eu não vou ser um fardo." Ela sabia que Elliot provavelmente não estava nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar para ela, ele deveria estar até olhando para a sala! "Eu vou procurar algum lugar para passar a noite..." Um soluço saiu da boca de Olivia e só então Elliot olhou para ela. Ele se sentiu mal vendo-a no chão, chorando. Ela estava um completo caos. "Olivia?" Ele se aproximou dela e se agachou, mas quando foi tocá-la no ombro ela se afastou. "Liv... Eu não devia ter falado o que eu falei." Ele passou um braço pelo ombro dela e puxou ela para si.

Olivia esquivou-se de seus braços e falou, "Você só falou a verdade." Sua expressão era de uma pessoa perturbada. "Eu deveria ter feito falado com ele, mas o pior é que se acontecesse de novo eu faria tudo igual ao que eu fiz." Ela olhou para ele. "Como eu pude? Como eu posso?" Ela abaixou o olhar para seus joelhos.

"Eu sei que eu te chamei de... Vadia. Mas você foi realmente corajosa."

"Por favor Elliot! Você deve mesmo me achar idiota, não é?"

"Liv, o que você fez, você viu a fraqueza do Dale, e você tirou proveito disso. Você tinha razão, ele não acreditaria de outra forma. E se você não o tivesse beijado, eu estaria morto agora! Você sabe disso. Eu tenho certeza de que se ele atirasse em mim você iria acabar com a farsa e iria provavelmente levar um tiro também." Ele levantou o queixo dela com seus dedos. "Liv, você nos salvou. De verdade. E eu não tinha direito nenhum de falar nada do que eu falei. Eu não consigo imaginar como você teve coragem de fazer o que você fez. Você foi ótima. E eu sei que você sabe disso."

"Eu me sinto tão..." Ela olhou para os lados tentando achar a palavra certa. "Suja. Não, essa não é a palavra certa. Ela não chega nem perto de descrever o que eu sinto! Eu me sinto horrível, isso vai contra o que eu acredito."

"Você não é horrível Liv." Elliot beijou a testa dela e depois secou suas lágrimas. "Você é tudo, menos horrível." Ele beijou as suas bochecas rosadas. "Você é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia querer. E mais!" Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela.

Olivia olhou Elliot inquisitivamente. Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela parecia tão frágil naquele momento. Eles se aproximaram um pouco e ela fechou os olhos. Elliot não queria pensar no que ele iria fazer, porque ele considerava que seria errado. Eles eram amigos, ele mesmo tinha falado isso há cinco minutos atrás. Então ele não pensou e fechou os olhos, acabando com a distância que existia entre eles.

O toque dos lábios foi gentil, e foi um momento só deles. Ela sentia borboletas no estômago e sabia que a amizade deles nunca mais seria a mesma, ele sentia a adrenalina no sangue e com a língua pediu uma silenciosa permissão para Olivia abrir os lábios.

No final não importaria se a amizade deles mudasse, eles precisavam mesmo de uma mudança das suas vidas antigas. Depois do que aconteceu naquele dia eles perceberam que eles eram algo mais que amigos.

Olivia recuperou a consciência antes de Elliot.

"El... Você é casado." Ela se afastou dele começando a se sentir pior do que antes por agora também estar fazendo o papel da "outra". Ela baixou a cabeça ficando um pouco constrangida.

"Eu pedi o divórcio. Por isso eu não voltei para casa. Aparentemente eu não fico em casa o suficiente para saber que a Cathy tem um amante."

Ela pegou na mão de Elliot. "Sinto muito, El."

"Eu não." E com isso eles se beijaram de novo.

**:.: Fin :.:**

**N/A:** XOO, minha segunda história de L&O: SVU.

A fic é baseada no Season Finale da 10ª temporada. E os diálogos do começo eu retirei desse episódio. Tentei ao máximo escrever os diálogos certinhos, e sincronizar com o que os personagens faziam, sei que algumas coisas ficaram de fora mas eu não achei que elas eram muito relevantes para a história.

Mas o que vocês acharam?

Bea~!


End file.
